1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to temporary steps, and more particularly, to adjustable, temporary steps comprising vice clamps.
2. Description of Related Art
Although ratlines were ubiquitous in sail ships for centuries, e.g. Spanish Galleons in the 1500's, modern, smaller sailboats have steel cable rigging supporting the mast through connections with the hull without any ratlines whatsoever. Nevertheless, ratlines in these modern sailboats would be very useful during sailing to improve, for example, visibility while navigating around reefs or entering unfamiliar harbors. However, permanent ratlines would have the disadvantage of being in the way or increasing wind resistance during long voyages. Thus, there is a need for removable ratlines capable of attaching to the fixed steel cable rigging in modern sailboats.
Embodiments of the present invention solve this problem by providing practical, removable, temporary ratlines that can easily and effectively clamp onto the steel cables of the standing rigging in modern sailboats.